


Confessions

by ImWalkingOnSunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Trans Character, Truth or Dare, really just truth or truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWalkingOnSunshine/pseuds/ImWalkingOnSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had been acting suspiciously lately. Hermione decides to find out why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea that I had for a while now. Please tell me what you think!

Harry had been acting very suspicious lately. He hadn’t been eating as much as usual. Hermione and Ron were getting concerned. At first they thought it was just the stress of the tournament, but when they confronted him about it he just said that he had some stuff on his mind that he didn’t want to talk about. Hermione still wasn’t convinced, but didn’t say anything else on the matter. She was going to get it out of him, no matter what it takes. 

\---

When Hermione told him her plan, Ron wasn’t very convinced that they would be able to pull it off.

“Veritaserum? How are we supposed to get our hands on that?” he questioned.

“We’ll get Dobby to steal some from Snape’s office! Just like he did with the gillyweed.” Hermione said, as if it were obvious.

“Never thought you’d think to use the elves.” Ron responded.

“Well, what else are supposed to do?”

“Good point.” 

\---

When Hermione told Dobby her plan, he was happy to oblige. She snuck some into Harry’s drink at dinner saturday night. The three went up into the common room. Hermione thought it was best to wait until at least almost everyone was gone. They did their homework while waiting for everyone to leave. Finally a few hours later the last of the Gryffindors trickled out. 

“Harry, Ron and I were meaning to talk to about something,” she said calmly.

“What is it now? I’ve already told you I don’t want to talk about it,” he answered briskly.

“A bit too late now, considering we just gave you some veritaserum,” Ron said suddenly.

“What?!” Harry exploded.

“Ron, you weren’t supposed to tell him!” Hermione said, furious.

“I didn’t think it mattered! He was probably going to find out on his own. Let’s just start asking him questions,” he said.

“Fine,” she grumbled.

“Oh no. If you think I’m staying around just so you can question me, forget it,” Harry said, heading for his dorm.

“Wait!” Hermione exclaimed, “What if you weren’t the only one being questioned?”

“...Go on,” he said, interested.

“What if Ron and I took some too, so you wouldn’t be the only one having to answer questions?” she suggested.

Harry thought for a moment, “Okay, why not? Let’s make a game out of it.”

“How so?” she questioned.

“We’ll spin a bottle to see who will be asked, and after they answer they get to ask someone.”

“Okay. Deal,” Hermione stuck out her arm and shook his hand.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Ron questioned, nervous.

“No,” Harry and Hermione said in unison. 

“Fine,” he grumbled.

\---

The game started off fairly timid, none of them wanted to scare anyone off. It was Hermione’s turn. The bottle landed on Harry.

“What has been bothering you lately?” she asked, excited to finally get an answer.

“...I have a secret,” he whispered, scared to say anything else.

“What’s the se-” she started, but was interrupted by Harry.

“Ah, ah, ah. One question at a time. It’s my turn now.” he announced. He spun the bottle and it landed on Ron.

“Hmm, why haven’t you been asking any serious questions?” he questioned.

“Because I don’t want you to ask me about my secret.” he blurted out immediately, then went redder than his hair,”I mean, I don’t, I’m not- oh whatever. Not like you wouldn’t find out soon enough. Anyways, it’s my turn to ask.” The bottle landed on Hermione.

“What really going on between you and Krum?”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, Ron. We’re just friends. Can you stop asking now?” she said annoyed.

“Yes, I just had to be sure,” he sighed in relief.

“Hmm.” She spun the bottle, which landed on Ron. “Why are you so interested in my love life?” she asked.

“I, um… fancy you,” he said, whispering the last part so it was barely audible.

“I knew it!” she exclaimed, then kissed him.

“I, um, what?” he asked after they broke off.

“I like you too!” she said.

“While this is all nice and all, but weren’t we playing a game?” Harry said, uncomfortable.

“Oh, um, yes,” Ron said, remembering Harry was here. He spun the bottle which landed on Harry. He smirked, then asked, “What’s your secret?”

Harry immediately paled, “I, um, I’m…” he said, pausing for a moment, “I’m bisexual, and I fancy Malfoy.”

“What?!” Hermione and Ron screamed in unison.

“How can you like Malfoy? Of all the people in the world, you choose him.” Ron asked.

“Wait, you don’t mind... that I’m bi?” Harry said. This didn’t make any sense to him.

“Well, obviously. It’s not like you’re very subtle. You think we didn’t see the way you looked at Oliver Wood?” Hermione said, “What we’re curious about is why you’re suddenly interested in Malfoy.”

“It’s not like I started liking him last night!” he said defensively, “Besides, how can you not like him. He’s so pretty.” He covered his face with his hands, “This is why I didn’t say anything. Now, it’s my turn to ask the questions.” He spun the bottle and it landed on Ron.

“What’s your secret, Ron?” he asked while smirking.

Ron went whiter than salt, “I’m transgender. I was born as a girl.” he said, then ran from the room to the dormitories.

\---

Hermione and Harry sat in silence for a moment.

“Well, um, that was unexpected. Did you notice anything that might have, um, indicated this?”  
Hermione asked.

“No,” he said, then thought for a moment, “Actually, he never changed in front of me. Or anyone really. I just figured it was because he had body issues or something.”

Hermione gulped, “We should probably talk to him.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, “I’ll go get him.” He walked up to their dormitories and opened the door. He saw Ron crying on his bed underneath the sheets.

“Ron?” he said quietly, not wanting to wake the other students, “Are you okay? Do you want to come downstairs and talk to me and Hermione?”

“You, you don’t hate me?” he said attentively.

“Of course not, we love you no matter what,” Harry responded with a gentle smile.

“Okay, I’ll come down. Just give me a sec.”

“Okay.” Harry went downstairs to wait for Ron.

“Where is he?” questioned Hermione.

“He said he’ll be down in a sec,” he replied. The two waited in silence for a moment. Ron came marching down the stairs, sniffling a bit.

“Ron, are you alright?” Hermione asked, worried. Ron started crying again.

“I’m sorry. I just, I just-” he said between tears.

Hermione hugged him and whispered, “It’s okay, it’s okay. We’re here for you.”

“Thanks, for, you know. Not hating me and all.” he said.

“Hate you? Why would we hate you, Ron? We love you, and nothing is ever going to change that,” Hermione said.

“Yeah, we don’t care that you’re trans,” Harry said softly.

“Thank you,” Ron said.

They all sat in silence for a few moments until Hermione said they should probably get to bed. They all went upstairs in silence and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
